Amisia Erdehn
Amisia Erdehn is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Amisia was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Charun Krojib on December 20th, 2017. Amisia later went on to be one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Two after its release on April 27th, 2018, alongside her fellow Troll Call troll, Cirava Hermod. Amisia is an indigo-blood who bears the Sagira sign. This makes her a highblood with a great deal of power, despite her youth. Amisia seems to live a relatively carefree life indulging her ambitions to become a skilled painter, despite her carefully concealed lack of aptitude. Although not overtly cruel or vindictive, Amisia shows very little regard for others, casually harvesting their blood to use as paints in her hobby. Amisia's troll call card describes her hobbies and privilege, noting that "while money can't buy talent, it can buy very expensive lessons"; "cutting off heads is harder than you'd think", and euphamistically describing how she "makes her own paint". Biography Amisia lives in a hive in Outglut, which contains her art studio. She employs some variety of troll enforcers to capture lowbloods and regularly deliver them to her studio, where she decapitates them with her axe, occasionally helped by her friend Chahut Maenad. This has apparently been her way of life for some time before the events of Hiveswap Friendsim. During Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 2, the player can make various choices about how to interact with Amisia. As such, it is difficult to tell which of these routes is the canonical "true" route of events as they play out for Amisia; and while the "good" ending might be considered the intended eventual path, the only ending in which Amisia does not reject the player involves her keeping them captive, so it is unclear if this is a canonical eventuality. Furthermore, Hiveswap Friendsim as a whole is described as being "loosely-canonical", so the applicability of its events to the Hiveswap canon may be questionable. The player, as the MSPA Reader, may encounter Amisia on the streets of Outglut sometime following the events of Friendsim Volume One. Despite the Reader's disheveled appearance and various injuries, she declares that she finds them , and that they give her new artistic inspiration. She invites them both to be her friend and to her hive, although first asks whether the MSPA Reader is also an artist. If the player answers that they are, then Amisia's attitude becomes sour and she accuses the player of seeking her trade secrets before leaving, resulting in the short rejection "You completely blew it!" ending. If the player says that they are not an artist, Amisia will gleefully invite them back to her hive and into her studio. At first, Amisia's attitude is friendly and even concerned for the MSPA Reader; noticing their injuries, she directs them to insert their arm into a "medicalizer" hole in the wall, which despite causing excruciating pain heals their arm's injuries. Overjoyed by this, the player is given the choice to either celebrate casually or to dance around the room chaotically with Amisia. "Terrible at murder!"/Bad Ending If the player decides to "be chill about it", they and Amisia continue to converse amicably. Amisia decides that they are clearly not a . She asks them their blood color, but loses interest after the MSPA Reader describes it as "red", saying that she has enough boring burgundy to go around. However, she reveals that she has a "delivery" of new paints coming soon, and asks the MSPA Reader if they will help her set up. After the Reader has been directed to lay down a tarp on the floor, she opens the door to let in two "law enforcement" trolls escorting a captive olive blood. Amisia fetches an oversized axe, and the Reader realizes that she intends to murder the other troll to use their blood as paint. Amisia requests that the MSPA Reader helps and offers them the axe, but they drop it due to its weight. Instead, Amisia decides to wield the axe herself while getting the MSPA Reader to hold the captive troll in place. However, at the last moment, an urge to protect the captive's life causes the Reader to pull them to one side, causing the axe to inflict a mortal wound in their collarbone instead of cleanly decapitating them, and spraying blood all over the room and Amisia's clean canvases lining the walls. Amisia becomes furious, and throws the MSPA Reader out of her studio via the elevator, resulting in the bad "Terrible at murder!" ending. "You will never escape!"/Good(?) Ending If the player chooses to dance around the room with Amisia, they will stumble over her furniture and injure themselves, falling on the floor. Amisia picks them up and places them on her couch, at first concerned, but she then grows distracted upon noticing the candy red color of the MSPA Reader's blood where they have cut themself, which is a shade of crimson that she has not seen before. To the MSPA Reader's horror, Amisia fetches her large axe. Amisia voices words of comfort that she just wishes to "show it" to the MSPA Reader, but upon their trying to take hold of it, fumbling it and Amisia trying to "catch it", she causes the axe to slice open the MSPA Reader's wrists. As Amisia continues to attempt to ply the MSPA Reader with kind words, they start to see double and feel lightheaded from blood loss, making nonsensical observations about Space Jam as Amisia retrieves some jars to store their blood. Eventually, they pass out. Upon awakening, they find that Amisia has placed their arms in the medicalizer hole to prevent their bleeding out. Staggering back and collapsing to the floor, they see Amisia painting with their blood, starting what she describes as a portrait of the MSPA Reader. Seeming nervous, Amisia says that she wishes to show them something, and goes over to her other canvases, turning them around to reveal that they are all blank. Suddenly bursting into tears, she explains that she's not a "real" painter, and that although she has a fully equipped studio and harvests blood for paint, she has never been good at actually sitting down and painting. The MSPA Reader attempts to comfort her, and looking at them she cheers up again, explaining that she feels inspired for the first time by their blood. Excitedly, Amisia explains that instead of killing the MSPA Reader as she usually does to her "contributors", she intends to keep them around as her " " in order to retain access to their "special" blood. This results in the (questionably) good "You will never escape!" ending. Personality and Traits Unlike many other Alternian highbloods, Amisia's front-facing attitude to other people is not overtly hostile, a fact which initially disarms the MSPA Reader. On the contrary, Amisia initially shows kindness and concern for the Reader, healing some of their injuries and complementing their appearance. However, being raised in a society that has emphasized Amisia's status over others, the unimportance of lowblood lives, and which caters to her whims, has seemingly instilled in her a prevailing lack of care for others who are below her station. She cares about her "inferiors" mostly in relation to how she can use them, and she casually slaughters innocents for the purposes of her vain artistic aspirations. Amisia seems to live a relatively carefree life pursuing her own wants and desires, utterly enabled by the society around her. Her commitment to living the life of a cultured artist despite her lack of commitment or skill to actually painting, and her disdain for others who she feels are below her high-brow artistic persona feels highly egocentric, although it is unlikely that she was taught anything other than to serve her own wants. It also seems that much of this persona is a front to hide her own insecurities at her inability to actually paint, as she explains tearfully to the MSPA Reader during her "good" ending. This lack of emotional maturity in her interactions, carefree and whimsical personality, as well as her youthful appearance gives her a childlike aspect, although her actual age is not known. However, the narration at one point describes her as a "cute little alien girl", so it may be that Amisia is a younger child compared to many of the other Hiveswap Friendsim trolls. Despite her small stature, Amisia is able to lift and swing her large axe with ease, much to the surprise of the MSPA Reader. This could indicate that Amisia has some degree of enhanced strength, much like her fellow indigo blood Equius. Relationships Aside from her interactions with the MSPA Reader, Amisia makes occasional references to another troll who often helps her in enacting her artwork, and seemingly advises her on her executions. This later seems to be confirmed by name to be fellow troll call troll Chahut Maenad, who is apparently out of town during Amisia's Friendsim route. As Chahut is also known to wield axes, and as Amisia's axe is rather too large for somebody of her size, it could be that Amisia's axe is a gift from Chahut. Gallery Vol2_CSelect.jpg|Amisia in the Friendsim Volume Two character select screen (left) 420HSFSAnnouncement.gif|Amisia's silhouette in the 4/20 themed Friendsim Volume Two announcement image (right) AmisiaSprites.gif|Amisia's character sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Trivia *Amisia could be a trollification of "Amnesia", connecting to her sign's affiliation with the Mind aspect **It is also the Latin name of the river Ems, a river in northwestern Germany and the only one that led to Teutoburg Forest, the sight of a battle between an alliance of Germanic tribes and three Roman legions. **Amisia may also refer to her bow-like sign, as in "I missed ya". **It can be a shortening of Artemisia Gentileshi, who painted "Judith Slaying Holofernes" which shows her beheading him. **Erdehn could be a trollification for the German word for earth (ground), "Erden." **Her name also contains an anagram for "Headsman", likely a reference to her association with beheading. Category:Hiveswap friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap characters